


Love Me

by tinyheartless



Series: Promptis Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Noctis and Prompto spend the day together playing video games at Noct's place. Prompto accidently stays really late and ends up sleeping over.Day 7 of Promptis Week 2018: bed sharing





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluff lol  
> If you're wondering why I haven't put up the fic for day 6 yet, that's b/c I haven't had much time to finish it. It'll go up tomorrow for the make-up day. *thumbs up*

“Oh fuck, it’s one in the morning.” Noct says. 

“Shit, seriously?” 

Noctis and Prompto had been replaying the first Kingdom Hearts game all day. They got through a lot of the game, all the way to the Halloween Town world. But, after eating dinner, they lost track of time, which may or may not be because they took a cuddle break. 

The game is paused. Noct is sitting on his bed, while Prompto is lying on the floor. He fell off at one point and just didn’t wanna move, he was so tired. He still is. He isn’t really sure if he can drive himself home. 

“Should I go home?”

“You can stay, if you want. You haven’t slept over for awhile.”

“Okay. I wanna get another turn before we go to sleep, though.” 

Noctis leans over the side of the bed, making grabby hands at Prompto. “You gotta come up here, then.” 

Prompto sits up and grabs Noct’s hands, letting himself get pulled up onto his feet. He climbs on the bed, and Noct hands him the controller. While Prom fights heartless in Halloween Town, Noct lies next to him. He’s lying on his back, sometimes glancing upside down at the TV screen. They finally meet Jack Skellington, and they get upset when they remember that they don’t get to go to Christmas Town in the first game.

Eventually, Noct moves behind Prompto to lie against the pillows and go on his phone. 

Prom starts the final battle sequence. He hears Noct giggle at him whenever he curses, after getting hit. It’s already two a.m. and Prompto is surprised that he actually wins at the first shot, because he’s so tired. They watch the final cutscene before they’re able to leave for the next world. 

Prom is about to go save the game when he feels arms wrap around his waist and pull him up the bed. Somewhere along the way, he drops the controller. His head lands against the pillows and Noct spoons him. Prompto lets out a laugh. 

“Are you ready for bed?”

“Mhm.”

“Noct, I hate to tell you this, but I still have to turn off the PlayStation.” He says, getting up.

“Nooo, don’t leave.” 

He holds onto Prompto as he tries to find the controller that fell on the floor. He hears Prom turn off the console and the TV, before he tries pulling Noct off the bed.

“Let’s get under the covers.” 

He lets Prom move him, but he falls back into bed the second the covers are pulled back. Noct is already wearing sweats, but Prompto still has his jeans on. He doesn’t feel like changing, so he just takes them off and decides to sleep in his boxers. He instinctively goes to get comfortable on the left side of the bed. 

Noct realizes something. “Wait, the last time you slept over, weren’t we still just friends?”

“...I think so. But, there was that one time we took a nap together.”

“That doesn’t really count. And, we were on the couch.”

“We were still sleeping.”

‘Whatever…” He rolls and scoots closer to Prompto. “Would you still be able to sleep if we cuddle?”

“Yeah, as long as you don’t suffocate me.” 

“I think I can manage that.” 

Noctis scoots even closer to him until his face hits Prom’s chest. This way Prompto can wrap his arms around Noct comfortably, without at least one of them falling asleep. They tangle their legs together. Soon, Prompto hears Noct’s breathing even out. He buries his face in Noct’s dark hair, and his rhythmic breathing makes him fall asleep.  

  
  
  
  


The next time Prompto wakes up, it’s dawn. 

The curtains are open a sliver, inconveniently for Prompto. The sunlight peeking in aims directly for his face. He vaguely realizes that Noct turned during the night, so Prom’s now spooning him. 

His body must have naturally made him wake up, because he usually goes on morning runs. He isn’t going on one today, though, so he tries to go back to sleep. That’s more difficult than it should be, for some reason. The longer he lies there, willing himself to fall back asleep, the more restless he becomes. He mentally curses himself for making his body getting used to exercising so early in the morning. He lies there for another half an hour, and he finally gives up.

He decides to get up, carefully so Noct doesn’t wake, grab his phone, and walk out to the balcony. He doesn’t want to leave Noct, so he opts to get some fresh air instead. He passes through the hallway and the living room, stopping at the couch to grab a throw blanket to wrap around himself. He opens the balcony door as quietly as he can, closing it partially, so the cold air doesn’t overtake the apartment.

Noct doesn’t have anything on the balcony; there’s no chairs or anything, so he sits on the floor of it. He has a decent view of the sun rising from where he sits, so he uses his phone to take a couple pictures. Then, he gets bored and scrolls through social media. 

Although the breeze is cold, it’s fairly relaxing outside. He hears the familiar sound of cars and birds. He gets really lost in his phone for a few minutes, so when the balcony door moves, it startles him. 

“Sorry.” Noct says. 

He sits down next to Prompto and opens his blanket burrito, so he can steal his warmth. Prom puts his arms around Noctis. 

“What are you doing out here? It’s cold.”

“I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep.” He shrugs. “I got restless.”

“...Sunrise is pretty.”

“Yeah, it is. Is this your first time seeing it, sleeping beauty?”

“It isn’t, you smart ass.”

Prompto laughs. 

Noct leans his head against his shoulder. “Come back to bed.”

“You’re gonna fall asleep on me.”

“Maybe.”

Prom sighs. 

“I want  _ cuddles _ ,” Noct whines, “and it’s cold out here.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s go.”

They get up, and Prompto smacks Noct’s butt to make him move. 

“Go lie down, I’ll be there in a second.”

Noct obeys, but Prom catches him pouting. He puts the blanket back on the couch, and makes a quick bathroom trip before coming back into the bedroom. 

When Noct sees him come in, he makes grabby hands at him, again.

“Love me.” He whines. 

Prompto plugs in his phone and comes back onto the bed, crawling over Noct. He cuddles into him and plants kisses on his face. 

“I  _ do _ love you, silly.” 

Noct hugs him and pulls him impossibly close. 

After awhile, they both relax enough to fall asleep for another few hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> After tomorrow, I think I might take a break from writing promptis. I feel like I need to give my other ships some love now lmao  
> Also, I really wanna replay all the kingdom hearts games b/c those trailers revived me.  
> feel free to yell at me on twitter/tumblr: @tinyheartless


End file.
